Milagre de Natal
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Aquilo definitivamente era um milagre dee Natal. Um milagre que se devia a um vestido vermelho e a mão aventureira do Kiba. Resumo pessimo mas a fic esta melhor.. Leiam e comentem, por favor! FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!


Milagre de Natal

A rua está envolvida por um frio gelado. Desde ontem a noite que a cidade está coberta por um manto branco de neve. As crianças estão mais felizes do que nunca, eu própria estou feliz. É Natal! Como poderia não estar feliz?

Hoje, dia 24 de Dezembro, eu, Sakura Haruno acordei cedíssimo para poder ir comprar as prendas para os meus amigos. Devem estar a pensar "Ela só pode estar louca! Quem no seu perfeito juízo vai comprar as prendas dia 24?" Pois… eu vou! E não vou compra-las agora porque simplesmente me esqueci, vou compra-las agora porque simplesmente nos outros dias estive ocupadíssima no hospital (em casa a ver TV, lendo revistas, indo ao cabeleireiro). Como podem ver, estive muito ocupada…

As ruas de Konoha estão lotadas. Muitos turistas que decidiram vir passar as festas de Natal aqui, estão a passear enquanto saem e entram nos mais diversos restaurantes da vila. Depois que enchem as ruas são os próprios cidadão, que pelos vistos também estiveram "ocupados" e estão agora a comprar as prendas para as pessoas queridas.

Entrei numa joalharia aparentemente linda. As paredes eram brancas acinzentadas. No meio estava decorada com cinzento uma grande árvore de Natal branca. Nas prateleiras de vidro estavam expostas as mais belas jóias. Colares, pulseiras, brincos, anéis… havia de tudo. Dirigi-me ao balcão e uma senhora/menina (não sei bem) veio falar comigo. Sai de lá meia hora depois com algumas prendas já compradas. Para a Ino e para a Hinata comprei dois colares de ouro branco. Um, com um pingente em forma em forma de folha, para a Ino, a folha era significativa. Compre este colar para ela especialmente porque depois do Natal ela vai para Suna celebrar o Ano Novo lá. A folha é para ela não se esquecer de onde veio. O colar da Hinata tinha um pingente em forma de uma pequena bailaria. Inicialmente queria comprar-lhe um anele mas acho que esse será o presente do Naruto… A Tenten ira receber uma pulseira de gladiadora em prata. Não pensem que por ser uma pulseira de gladiadora é uma coisa bruta e feia, porque não é. É delicada com um padrão lindo, perfeita para a panda enlouquecida. Mais tarde irei comprar-lhe uma caixa de bombons de chocolate, pois desde a última vez que a vi ela não deve ter parado de enfardar aqueles pequenos cubos castanhos. Para a Temari e para a Shizune comprei uns brincos com esmeraldas e ónix respectivamente. Agora, o presente mais grandioso de todos é obviamente o da Tsunade. Comprei um frasco de vidro com desenhos feitos com prata e ouro. A primeira vista não é lá grande coisa, mas depois de sair da joalharia onde até não gastei muito dinheiro, foi para a melhor loja de bebidas de toda a Konoha e enchi o tal frasco com o sakê preferido da Hokage.

Para os rapazes foi um pouco mais difícil. Para o Kakashi comprei o novo livro da sua amada colecção. Para o Jiraiya limitei-me a comprar-lhe uma caixa com tabaco afrodisíaco ou algo assim (na verdade não sei bem o que comprei a aquele velho mas o vendedor garantiu que iria fazer o sennin passar um bom bocado). O Neji, o Gaara e o Sai receberam um perfume escolhido pela vendedora. O Kiba também recebeu um perfume, mas foi eu quem escolheu desta vez. E o Naruto… o Naruto recebeu uma foto emoldurada e bem grande. A foto com o Kakashi, o Sasuke e comigo que tiramos a anos atrás.

Ao Sasuke eu não comprei nada. Apesar de ele ter voltado para a Vila faz umas duas ou três semanas e estar em paz com todos nunca me voltou a dirigir a palavra. Sempre que passava por mim fingia não me ver e fazia como se eu nem sequer existisse. Ao inicio tive duvidas em relação a ele, mas agora estou decidida. Não voltarei a chorar por sua causa!

Filialmente acabei as compras. Todos têm algum presente e eu estou esgotada. Ainda tenho de me preparar para a festa da Tsunade e não tenho energia para isso.

Enchi a minha banheira e deitei-me nela sem hesitações. O vapor enchia a minha casa de banho e eu não me ralhava. Após ter relaxado todos os músculos do meu corpo sai daquele banho-de-vapor e sentei-me na cama. Iria vestir um vestido preto, justo. Simples que mostrava as minhas costas e irei calçar os meus sapatos novos vermelhos… ou talvez não… O Sasuke levara de certeza a festa aquela tal Karin que andava a fazer furores pela vila com a sua suposta beleza. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Levantei-me da cama e abri o meu arumario. Lá encontrei vestido perfeito. Vermelho vivo, curto e com o corte perfeito. Era justo nas pernas e largo na parte de cima. Tinha um decote em V que ia até ao meu umbigo. Vesti-o e olhei-me ao espelho. Ao inicio assustei-me, estava mesmo hot. Optei pelos mês sapatos de salto altíssimo pretos. Usei umas pulseiras pretas e um colar comprido igualmente preto. O pingente era um diamante de sangue lindo, que mal o Sasuke visse iria reconhece-lo. Prendi o meu cabelo num coque no alto da cabeça, deixei algumas madeixas soltas e passei lápis preto nos olhos realçando assim os meus olhos castanhos. Se a Karin receber elogios hoje a noite, eu vou receber o dobro (até o triplo).

Apanhei um táxi até ao restaurante ode a Godaime decidiu realizar a festa. Era lindo! A neve decorava tudo e as luzes iluminavam de uma forma romântica o ar. Do lado de fora conseguia ouvir as vozes de dentro a rirem. Entrei e foi-me desviando dos ninjas que lá estavam. Alguns olhavam para mim e comentavam, outros só olhavam. Consegui avistar a Ino. O seu cabelo loiro preso num rabo-de-cavalo (sem a madeixa habitual de lado) chamou-me a atenção. Foi indo para ao pé dela.

-Feliz Natal pessoal! – Disse eu com um sorriso nos lábios. Eles ficaram todos a olhar para mim até a Ino saltar-me em cima e gritar:

-Sakura, meu Deus estas linda! – Ela abraçou-me deixando-me sem ar.

-Pois estas. – Disse a Hinata sem gaguejar. Milagre de Natal! A Tenten veio na minha direcção e olhou-me de cima abaixo avaliando cada detalhe da minha imagem. No fim sorriu e falou baixo o suficiente para só eu, a Ino e a Hinata ouvirmos:

-Isso é tudo culpa daquela vaca avermelhada? – Perguntou ela após ter percebido as minhas segundas intenções. Eu fiz-me de misteriosa e apenas disse:

-Talvez…

Passei o resto da noite divertindo-me com os meus amigos. Rimos e gozamos, comemos e bebemos (alguns até demais). A Ino estava a ser segurada pelo Gaara para não cair no chão enquanto dançavam. O Neji ria da figura da Tenten que tentava sem resultado enfiar dois Pais Natais de chocolate na boca ao mesmo tempo. A Temari e o Shicka… acho que eles retiraram-se para um lugar mais reservado. Eu estava a dançar com o Kiba que estava super fofo, porque tinha decidiu que o chapéu de elfo combinava com o seu casaco. Isso é completamente mentira mas ok, acho que ele vestiu aquilo só mesmo para gozar um pouco o Natal.

-Hei Sakura.

-O que foi? – Perguntei eu após ele me chamar enquanto estava-mos a encher os nossos copos.

-Não olhe para trás. - Enquanto dizia isso metia-me a mão a volta da cintura. Eu podia tê-lo deixado inconsciente mas decidi entrar no seu jogo, ele devia estar a tentar fazer ciúmes a alguém. – Você vai ficar zangada mas agora vire-se devagar enquanto se ri como se eu fosse o maior palhaço do mundo.

Eu virei-me para trás enquanto fazia aquilo que ele me tinha dito. Estava a ser engraçado… até ter percebido a quem é que o Kiba andava a fazer ciúmes. Mesmo a minha frente estava o Sasuke vestido de preto com uma camisola vermelha. Agarrado a ele estava a Karin que parecia mesmo um elfo. Tinha um vestido balão verde e usava umas luvas vermelhas. Só não me ri da figura dela porque o Sasuke olhava intensamente para mim. Eu e o Kiba aproximamo-nos deles, e felizmente o Kiba não tirou a mão da minha cintura. O Sasuke seguiu os nossos movimentos, ou melhor segui os movimentos da mão posada na minha cintura…

-Feliz Natal, Uchiha, Karin! – Cumprimentou o Kiba sem tentar sequer disfarçar o desdém na sua voz. Eu e ele ficamos muito amigos desde que fomos juntos fazer uma missão. Desde aquela missão que ele conhece os meus segredos e sabe que apesar de não crer admitir eu continuo apaixonada pelo Sasuke. Esta noite pelos vistos está a tentar ajudar-me, está a fazer ciúmes ao Sasuke… Apesar de não achar que o Uchiha seja adequado a mim diz que quer que eu seja feliz, seja com quem for…

-Boas Festas! – Disse eu enquanto me encostava mais ao Kiba. Ele era muito querido e se eu não tivesse o meu coração na palma do Uchiha de certeza estaria agora com o Kiba.

-Obrigada! – Respondeu a Karin radiante enquanto "iluminava" a sala com o seu sorriso. Parecia contente por estar com o Sasuke na festa e não parecia crer esfregar isso na minha cara como dantes fazia.

-Hm. – Foi o que o Sasuke disse, nada de anormal.

A conversa continuo e o Sasuke não tirava os olhos da minha cintura… desculpem, da mãe do Kiba na minha cintura. A uma certa altura o Kiba viu a Aya entrar (a sua verdadeira paixão) e despediu-se de mim com o beijo relativamente próximo da boca enquanto sussurrava muito baixo:

-Acho que isto já foi suficiente.

O Kiba foi embora e fiquei sozinha com o Sasuke. Sim sozinha… espera. Como assim sozinha? Onde esta aquela ruiva desmiolada? Não acredito que eu fiquei aqui sozinha com o Sasuke que ainda olha para a minha cintura!

-Sasuke…

-Hm. – Ahh! Fala com frases complexas, homem!

-Para onde é que a Karin foi?

-Algures. – Ahh! Alguém lhe devia ensinar a dar respostas completas e a parar de olhar para a minha cintura.

-Aaa… ok…

-Queres dançar Sakura? – Como é que é? Repete lá! Eu ouvi bem? Ele perguntou se eu queria dançar?

-S-sim c-claro. – Oh boa. Agora que a Hinata não esta mais gaga estou eu.

O Sasuke envolveu-me nos seus braços e levou-me até a pista de dança. Estávamos os dois a baloiçar ao som de uma música lenta. Ele finalmente (só agora?) olhou para o meu decote e viu o colar, ou melhor viu o diamante de sangue.

-Sakura esse e o…?

-É sim Sasuke. O colar que esteve em pose da tua família até… - Não acabei a frase, não queria lembrar-me/lembrar-lhe daquilo.

-Como é que o tens?

-As coisas que há nas lojas de antiguidades podem surpreender qualquer um. – Um dia eu, não sei bem porque, entrei numa loja de antiguidade e vi este colar. O vendedor contou-me que este colar premência a família Uchiha e que era para entrar na pose da mãe do Sasuke, mas devido a tragédia ela faleceu e o colar nunca mais foi entregue. Eu comprei-o para me recordar do Sasuke. Não tinha intenções de o devolver. Apenas o trouxe para a festa porque quis mostrar-lhe que sei muitas coisas sobre ele com quais os outros nem sequer sonham. Mas agora, depois de ver o seu olhar melancólico mudei de ideias. Desprendi-me dos seus braços e tirei o colar. Agarrei na mão dele passei-lhe a sua herança. Ele olhou para a pedra durante algum tempo e depois olhou para mim.

-Este colar… era… era para ser da minha mãe… S-Sakura… -Nunca pensei ver o Sasuke tão emocionado. Agarrei ele pela manga da camisola e levei-o para o exterior. Acho que não iria gostar que os outros o vissem nesse estado. – S-Sakura, eu… Obrigada por mo entregares.

Olhei para ele e sorri. Era obvio que ele gostava da mãe mais do que as pessoas pensam…

-De nada. – Acho que acabei por lhe entregar o melhor presente de Natal, apesar de não ter tido intenções de o fazer. Pensei que iria conseguir congelar o meu coração mas como podem ver o Sasuke ainda me afecta bastante.

-Eu também tenho uma coisa para ti. – Disse ele, depois de ter entrado de novo no seu estado sexy. Meteu a mão no bolço e com um sorriso de canto mostrou-me uma caixa preta, abriu-a e mostrou-me um anel lindo. Os meus olhos brilharam e fiquei parada a olhar para aquilo. – Sei que não devo merecer, mas Sakura… Tu sempre foste a única pessoa que me aceitou após saber a verdade. Foste a única que não ficou com medo de mim após saber o que sou capas de fazer. Tu nunca fugiste, nunca me abandonaste. Sempre estiveste lá e eu nunca te agradeci o suficiente. Por isso agora Sakura eu pergunto: Queres casar comigo?

Aquelas palavras passaram por mim a 100 km/h. Ouvi-as tão de repente que pensei que tinha percebido mal. A minha vida inteira sonhai que um dia iria casar com Sasuke e quando finalmente decidi tentar ignorar os meus sentimentos ele revela os seus e pede-me em casamento. Isto é demasiado para mim!

Olhei para ele que olhava para mim. Os seus olhos estavam aflitos, envergonhados, assustados… não sei bem como estavam, mas sei a resposta que devo dar.

-Claro que sim! – Gritei eu entusiasmada. Ele mal ouviu as minhas palavras abraçou-me e beijou-me. Meteu o anel no meu dedo e voltou a beijar-me.

Neste Natal Sasuke Uchiha pediu-me em casamento. Foi o maior milagre de Natal que alguma vez se passou! Eu Sakura Haruno tenho um anel de noivado de ouro com um diamante enorme pousada no meu anelar. Tudo isso graças ao um vestido vermelho e a mão aventureira do Kiba…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá querido leitores! Desejo-vos o MELHOR NATAL possível a todos e espero que tenham muitas felicidades.

Escrevi esta fic inspirando-me não sei onde. Eu sei esta muito romântica mas foi o que veio na minha cabeça. Espero que tenham gostado eu quero comentários!

Não se esqueçam, façam esta autora feliz deixando um comentário como vossa prenda de Natal!

Obrigada por lerem até a próxima.

**Boas Festas**

**Feliz Natal**

**Bom Ano Novo**


End file.
